Entirely yours
by MellJee
Summary: You – a combination of everything that i've been looking for. You – the person to whom i am ready to stand on his knees even a lifetime, i am ready even to be killed by your grotesque and delicate hands. And though you persistently repeat, do not need love, i'm ready to give it to you, along with your body. •From the author: I'm sorry, dear readers, if there are errors in the tex


«Slave» – a word that literally cut somewhere inside skilful delicate hands in black gloves from nasty creaking leather, mercilessly scorches ear, reminding about my position. Knees, erased in the blood, and then make themselves felt sharp, piercing, but quickly passing pain. Hands behind your back firmly tied tight with ropes and whine to the disgrace – you have always been able to immobilize the prisoner, and now it has become me.

– Why are you here? – commanding voice from above breaks the silence hanging dense canopy. You have a delightful voice, Mello – a low, slightly sunken from the endless scandals and exhorting subordinates, but, at the same time, a velvet, such melody before toothache sweet, that i wanna come at the same time, i hear you.

– I am here to serve you, my Lord, – you ask me this question again and again, and I do not quite understand why. However, each time pronouncing this painfully familiar phrase, and I'm pretty sure you're smiling. Maliciously, sickly and so... in his own way, that I had a hard struggle with the desire to pick on you look. One day, i allowed myself like audacity – the bruises on my ass, lovingly left your heavy studded bertsami, not a week passed. More I do not venture.

– What is the service for you to me? – pacing the room back and forth, slowly, gracefully, like a panther, published on the hunt, and your magic voice is carried on a small room, filling all around. You stayed in a couple of centimeters from me, fingering something in hands.

– A complete and unquestioning obedience and obedience, my lord, – you exhale, and i realize that everything is done correctly. At first it was difficult – my natural shyness and restraint made itself felt protruding cheeks flushed, i had only to see your cock, but now my skill blowjob envy any silicone blonde, whom you occasionally drags at night.

I feel the chin comes to something hard and cold, forcing raise his head. Involuntarily i meet with you eyes and froze, ready to strike, but today you are in a good mood. This sometimes happened – you are rewarded me for good behavior the ability to look at you during the entire session. On this occasion, look around up and down your silhouette, trying to absorb it into itself, ponadezhnee fix in the minds of those beautiful, damn cold blue eyes. At times you remind me of Kai from the «Snow Queen», and i longed to save you from the cursed mirror fragments that turned the smiling boy in calculating solar and proud prince. But, you know, Keehl – you even go. Slowly spend gunpoint chin, brings to his lips, pushing into his mouth. Smile, watching as i rhythmically move my head up and down, simulating a game with your , everything shudders every time you put you finger on the trigger – i know very well that the beret is charged, and you do not pobrezguesh extra spots of blood on the walls and floor.

But we have to admit you've never done what i had not allowed and never paid a tangible harm. Only once you're too into it, became a passion, and the knife penetrated my skin a little harder than planned. Remember, i then caught a severe hemorrhagic shock, through the diminished consciousness as you tried to lead me in a sense. I even thought i saw concern in your eyes. Since then, the knife-play we don't practice. It is a pity...

Throw the weapon on the couch clutching my chin thin but also delivers outstanding edge with your fingers. How i love your fingers, Mello... Your arms and hands, such preciousness-pale, as if from a porcelain statue of a fucking museum, drive me crazy. Two fingers ocherchivaesh outline my lips, pressing lightly. Don't notice as i begin to slide on them language, occasionally kissing pillows. Without ceasing to look in your glass doll eyes – who knows when i will have such an opportunity again? Allowing myself a little more – travel kisses on the external side of the palm, burning your cold dead skin hot breath. Your brushes, Mello... I am willing to kiss them forever.

– Do you accept that everything that happens is voluntary and carried out by mutual agreement? – removing the hand, you go off somewhere into the room, rustling bags and boxes. When he returned, stopped next to me, waiting for an answer. You already know what we play today?

– I confirm, my Lord, – i hear a smile, and then i feel like my lips comes to cold metal, brazenly squeezing deeper, and at the back strap is tightened. Contrary iron unpleasant beating of the teeth, fixing his mouth in the open state. Almost immediately i feel on the lips and chin dripping saliva, leaving a sticky wet marks on her neck and chest.

– Good boy, – you murch, short nails stroking my cheek.

You in fact was not always so, Mello. Once we were on an equal footing. Or were not?Where is the little boy with a magnificent golden square and a twinkle in his sky-blue eyes?

Reflections distract me, and I did not notice how your belt with a heavy buckle flying sideways, with a crash landing on the floor somewhere near the sofa. Skillful fingers quickly straighten out with strings of leather pants, and now you're back tightly compress my chin. You smile, licking the edge of the top row of white teeth. Leans so close to my face, i feel your soft breathing and his eyes closed, imagine that everything is going wrong and you actually feel to me much more than ordinary attraction. I feel like someone else's hot tongue touches the lips, looking around their contour, and penetrates a little deeper, caressing the with all your behavior you give to understand that i – your property, your thing is your toy. And Mello, i do not mind.

You're pretty quick to dismiss, and I continue to breathe intermittently, trying to swallow, but to no avail. A few seconds later my lips again comes to something warm, sharply pushing depth and penetrating into the the pace increases, and your beautiful fingers are closed on my neck, clutching his red hair.

– Look at me, bitch, – you growl, and i open my eyes. I face you look. You smile, still rougher and sharper pushing me. You always liked to see me humiliated – immobilized; with eyes red from tears; with their own sperm dripping from my chin. All this is exciting you, completely depriving reason. Here and now, seeing the playful sparkle in your eyes and the cold as a dead ice burn with lust and desire, sadly, i understand – you can only so Mello. Strong hands, meanwhile, pressed my head roughly spitted on a member. Suppressing retching, trying to relax, feeling once again the tears flowing down cheeks. Nearing discharge, you enter into me as much as it is at all possible, and freezes, firmly clinging to the hair. Exhaling loudly, pour out and immediately brushed aside by tightening the pants again. I remained standing in front of you – a naked, covered in saliva, semen and tears, but still looking at you with love and respect.

Slow pace is again removed to the cupboard, and then you become behind me. Every cell of the skin feel your eyes - piercing, poignant - and run through the body shivers, causing involuntary shudder.

The tension of the strap at the back weakens, soon damned piece of iron with a ring falls to the floor next to me, and your fingers slide down the cheek, chin and neck, leaving a cool track. I finally can sleep a tired jaw and swallow sperm leftovers.

– Thank you, my Lord, – i whispered, licking my lips.

– Louder, – grins you by moving your fingers on the back of the marble.

– Thank you, my Lord, – i raise my voice, i want you to know how grateful I am to you. – Thank you, my Lord!

I cease to feel the coldness of the spine – you pulled away again. Do not know how timid uncertainty as painfully sweet languish in anticipation... Mello, my Lord.

The next moment i feel a sharp pain, is poured over the body and the whip whistle in the air. I bite my lip, holding back a groan.

– If you want me to stop, say stop word «Red». Once you do, i will stop. If you decide to continue, say «green». Do you understand? – that voice... Mello, said. Talk more, no pauses, please.

– Yes, my Lord, – dutifully nod and at the same time get a new blow. You have strong hands, Mello. Strong, despite their elegance and aristocracy. You strike sharply, rudely, without sparing, tearing off my mouth muffled groans mingled with whip again and again kiss my back, leaving red stripes. In some places, the skin bursts, and i feel a thick trickle of warm blood. Pain encompasses the entire body as a whole, not missing a single cell or a nerve, and in the groin begins treacherously whining. Presenting what patterns of leaves on the nature of my sickly pale skin floger, close my eyes, giving himself completely captured this perverted pleasure.

However, pretty soon you stop. Panting and gulping own tears, whispering:

– «Green», my Lord. I beg you, «green».

Somewhere behind the smile is heard, and whip again lies on his back, touching the fresh wounds and turning the skin into a mangled mess. My body – your canvas, Mello. Draw on it all you want, to open his scarlet – i love this color.

I do not know how long this is going on - a wild mixture of pain and pleasure mad completely obscures reason. Even his own hoarse voice heard me somehow vaguely, as if in a my lips break no longer moans and squeals longer, but, clenching his teeth to crunch in the jaw, continue to endure. Each hit is given throughout the body electric shocks, and the air in the room is impregnated with the scent of blood and skin.

I would like to stay, but i want to continue. You all as measured lash me, waiting for me to utter a stop word, and i humbly endure, just whining from new strokes and breathing heavily. Licking my lips, feel a metallic taste – it seems, bit his lip, trying to be quiet. But quieter and does not go after a whistle whip i cry out loud.

– «Red»... – i whisper, lowering his head. – My Lord, «red», – i repeat a little louder and hear the whip falls on the floor.

– What do you say? – i feel the breath on his own neck and your cold hands on the naked, almost untouched flogerom shoulders.

– Thank you, my Lord, – smiling, i say, enjoying a pleasant aftertaste whipping. It was the favorite in these games – the moments when you can completely relax, listening to the sensations. Feel every muscle in the body, every nerve, now inflamed to the utmost... Sweet lump in the abdomen all increased, demanding attention, and your lips have fallen on the back of the neck, sliding down the spine. I felt like a stranger hot tongue touches open wounds, like you, guttural growling with pleasure to lick the blood off my disfigured back, his fingers caressing her hips. Contrast out of nowhere the undertaken tenderness and sweet pain forces me to noisy breathing, vulgar groaning like the last whore.

– My Lord... – gasping with pleasure i whisper. Words are woven into one solid lump, refusing to line up in the proposal. All that i can – shamelessly moaning until you kiss and like a cat to lick my wounds.

– Do you want? – leaning against his sticky blood from his cheek to mine, whispering in his ear, during a break between words caressing language of the skin behind the ear.

– Yes, my Lord, – i pronounce you exhale, feeling that already at the limit.

– Then ask me, – i feel a smile in your voice. You are so like to mock me? Catching my loud sighs, bites his earlobe, almost pulling it down and let go abruptly.

– Fuck me, my Lord, – i literally cry out when your teeth are closed on my shoulder, leaving a crimson trail in the form of a crescent.

Mello, you do not need to ask twice, you do want to do this myself.

Spend palms on the back, enjoying the crimson stains on the skin, mumbling something unintelligible in a low deep voice, now and then giving a few coarse words. It gets you. And, you know, – me too.

Thin fingers touch the neck and slip up, tangled in the disheveled red hair. Sharp movement you pressed me his cheek to the floor, with his free hand continued to stroke his back, falling to the small of the back. Letting go of my hair, pulls back, obviously figuring trousers. Hear unbuttons zipper on your vest, and the article of clothing flops on the floor almost before my face. Soon i feel cold fingers that tight squeeze my ass, digging his claws into it, and the next moment you enter into me roughly. This is not the first time, and the pain is almost palpable – i was used to.

I am leaning toward my face, as much as possible cuddling topless to my body. I hiss in pain, feeling the wound starts to burn with a bang, and you, as luck would have moved too slowly, stretching my contact, damaged and dull, as if one continuous nerve, skin and yours, deathly cold like marble. However, quite soon painful discomfort are replaced by other – painfully sweet, and my sizzle turns into a moan.

– Faster, my Lord, – i ask, feeling that you , deeper, sharper. To a crisp in the bulging thighs, bruising on the thighs and buttocks, to the groans torn by voices...

I cease to feel your breath in his ear – you pulled back, squeezing tighter thighs and speeding up the pace. You feel inside, this unusually hot and the living – the highest happiness and pleasure for me. Your fingers are so hard pressed into my flesh, which creates the feeling that you want to tear me to pieces.

You again leans toward me, grabbing by the hair and pull over. We have to stand up and strongly enough to bend at the waist. Shivering attracted waves of orgasm and terribly uncomfortable posture legs barely allow to keep the balance, and you're still furiously fuck my skinny body.

Our groans mingle, filling the space of the room and seems to go far beyond it. Soon you finish, pressed me to him and utykayas nose into my matted hair. Your efforts and skillful movements surprisingly hot palms, i pour out after him, deeply and breathing heavily.

– Thank you, my Lord, – you let me take out a member, to tie pants. Then i feel like weakens the rope at my wrists, making it possible to move my arms again. You lift my elbow on the floor, behaving in a bathroom, where you process a wound on his back and rubbed the dried blood for the next hour. Your eyes are still cold, i do not see anything in them.

– The next time you stop me before I beat you to the point, – you're grinned, rubbing scratches alcohol. I wince, biting my lip.

– Yes, my Lord.

You – a combination of everything that i've been looking for. You – the person to whom i am ready to stand on his knees even a lifetime, i am ready even to be killed by your grotesque and delicate hands. And though you persistently repeat, do not need love, i'm ready to give it to you, along with your body.

My Mello, my German, my obsession. My Lord.


End file.
